Mad Wizard Science
by Xero Tenshi
Summary: Harry Potter was left by his aunt and uncle on my character's door step being a mad scientist and having lost of money this isn't so much as a crossover but has elements of anime, cartoons, games, and everything else I can think of


It was just like any other late night for Theodore as he works on one of his inventions. He was a very strange man, well for those that don't know him he is a tall man around six foot two with white hair and red eyes wearing black pants boots and lab coat under that he wears a blood red shirt he tells people it was white when he bought it. "now where did I place that highly unstable fuel cell that can blow this place to the moon went?" he ask himself.

While he was finishing the final touch on his next piece of work there was two people out side his house. "are you sure this is a good idea" said the tall woman.

"yes this guy is insane from what I heard about him also he might even kill the freak while trying to figure out how his freakishness works" said a overly fat man.

"I just hope it was worth it coming out here to the states" said the woman.

"it would be worth it and we also got a vacation out of this" said the man.

Just like that the man place a basket in front of the door with a note then they walk away before anyone could notice them. Inside the under ground lab there was a beeping sound "what now don't they know I have important work to do" said Theodore.

"it appears that there was people outside" said a computer voice.

"Thanks Glados now what were they doing out there" Theodore ask.

"It seems they were dropping something off" Glados said.

"I wasn't expecting any parts or anything for that matter" he said to himself.

Placing his tools down he went up to the elevator and to the living room. Unlocking the front door he sees a basket with a baby inside. "well didn't see that coming" he said.

Picking the basket up and taking inside he saw a note. "now lets see who nut job thought it was a good idea leaving a baby with a nut job" Theodore said.

Putting on his reading glasses "dear Mr. Pippen this is our nephew Harry Potter he has the gift of magic" he notice the word magic was written as if it was force. "please take care of him sign unknown" Theodore finished.

"Glados bring up the video of the front door camera" he said.

Just then a screen drops down playing the scene of what went on. "I see they didn't care and believed me to be a insane mad man" Theodore said.

"well you do have the happen of making things from anime, movies, and video games real and even try to give yourself super powers many times day" Glados said.

"name one time" Theodore challenge.

"you're doing it right now" Glados said.

It was true he was injecting himself with an unknown substance. "ok fine so what are we going to do with little Harry" he ask.

"rise him to be your hire and make him the most bad ass wizard scientist ever" Glados said.

Theodore face palms "why did I make you?" he ask.

"cause you feel alone and love playing portal so much that you thought it was a good idea to make me so you can have someone to bounce ideas off of" she answers.

"oh well remind me not to make another A.I. ever again" Theodore said.

"got it" Glados said.

"well Harry looks like this is going to be a crazy start to a story" Theodore said.

(ten years later)

It has been great for Harry living has the son to a mad scientist you might be thinking about Harry's magic well Theodore took care of that he study magic and find out the type of energy it makes was able to keep things from blowing up by using special wires. Harry was in his own lab right next to Theodore's even got his own A.I. name Dawn right now he we working on a robot body for her to live in. Just then Theodore comes walking into the lab "building your girlfriend a body" he said.

"no just making it easier for her to help me in the lab you made one for Glados" Harry said.

"I did warn you on making a A.I." Theodore said.

"yeah" Harry said.

"but you made one anyways" he said.

"well yeah I didn't want to keep mom away from you" Harry said with a smirk.

"damn it she isn't your mother!" Theodore said.

"may as well be" Glados said as she made her way into the lab.

Like what Harry is doing Theodore made Glados her own body so she can move around in she had short gun metal gray hair yellow eyes and wears a white lab coat with a black under shirt and a medium black skirt with high heel boots, but what makes her special other than able to walk around in those boots is that Theodore after studying magical energy he found a way to make a artificial magical core with this Glados well be able to use spells. Theodore looks at her and said "and what does that supposed to mean?".

"simple I help rise him, I have been in his life since day one, and finally the first word he said was mama which at the time I was helping him sleep cause he was having nightmares" Glados said with a smirk.

"you will never let that go will you" Theodore said.

"nope" she said.

"hey are you done yet" said Dawn.

"almost Dawn I just need to add the new magical core and your body will be done" Harry said.

Just like that he was finished and place Dawn's A.I. into the body her eyes open up then she hops off the table "this feels great" she said.

"well I glad you like the work that I did" Harry said.

Harry had model the body by using Dawn from the pokemon series. "now lets some real clothes on you" Harry said.

Seeing that all she was wearing was a simple white cloth wrapped around her body she nodded and they all went up stairs to the living room and Glados took Dawn to another room to give her new clothes. "so you think that she might get a Hogwarts letter" Theodore ask.

"hopes so then we both can cause chaos and hell fire to anyone that pisses us off" Harry said.

"that's my boy" Theodore said.

Just then Glados and Dawn walk back into the room she was wearing the same thing as Glados but she was wearing a dark blue shirt under her white lab coat. "how do I look" Dawn ask.

"perfect" Harry said.

"but I do wonder one thing" Dawn said.

"whats that" Glados ask.

"why is it that all of us wear white lab coats but Theodore wears a black one" She ask

"I sometime wonder that myself" Harry ask he was wearing something like Theodore but with a white lab coat and a dark green shirt as well has his glasses and a pip 4000 cause 3000 was so 2000.

"I wear it cause it hides all the stains" Theodore said.

"what stains" Dawn ask.

"you know oil, dirt, random chems, blood" he said.

"what was the last one" Harry ask.

"oil" Theodore answers.

"no that was the first" Harry said.

"no it wasn't oh, look an owl" Theodore said.

Just like that an owl flies in with two letters taking them and seeing that one was for Harry Potter and the other was for Dawn Pippen "that's odd why do I have your family name and not Harry's" Dawn ask.

"well that is easy to answer you see I adopted Harry so he should have my family name but most like he is famous and everything they don't want to think that Harry would leave his family or England behind" Theodore said.

"but Harry made me so shouldn't I be Dawn Potter then" she ask.

"no cause I made Glados as part of the family so she is a Pippen and so is Harry that is way you are one also the magic that is use to keep track with all the students most likely doesn't get up to date with the non-magical world" Theodore said.

"ok so are we going" Dawn ask.

"yep and I can't wait to see what you will learn" Theodore said.

"same here" Harry said.

They had written their letter back and send them to Hogwarts as they get ready for what ever poor person well be sent to pick them up.


End file.
